Three Days
by Apine Shim
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak sengaja Yunho dan Jaejoong di rumah sakit. YAOI


Title : Three Days

Genre : Drama

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae

Lenght : 3shoot (pokonya paling lama 3shoot, XD)

Desclaimer : They are not mine my fic is mine

Terinspirasi saat pin jaga Bapak di rumah sakit

Warning : Gaje, typos, njlimet bikin pusing. Boys Love

Yang pernah baca fic special doctor punya pin, fic ini kayak prolognya atau pengenalan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Enjoy~

-Kim Jaejoong's PoV-

Lemas. Kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja aku mendapatkan kabar dari Choi _ahjusshi_ tetangga sebelahku bahwa _appa_ dirujuk ke rumah sakit.

Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, _appa_ku mengeluh sakit dibagian dadanya. Dan menyuruh Lee _ahjusshi _tetangga sebelah kanan rumahku untuk mengantarkan _appa_ berobat ke klinik. Namun mengapa sekarang malah berada di rumah sakit? Apa penyakit _Appa_ku begitu serius?.

'Tuhan semoga beliau tidak apa-apa' doaku dalam hati.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Choi _ahjusshi_, aku langsung menelpon _eomma_ku yang saat ini tengah berada di toko kain yang tidak jauh dari kediaman kami. _Eomma_ku bekerja di toko kain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami se-keluarga. Gaji _appa_ku yang seorang pekerja serabutan tidak akan cukup bila harus memenuhi kehidupan kami berempat.

Aku tinggal bersama _appa_, _eomma_ dan sepupuku yang masih berusia 5 tahun bernama Kim Hyun Hwa. Walau Hyunnie – penggilan akrab Hyun hwa bukanlah saudara kandungku. Tapi _appa_, _eomma_ dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Bahkan _appa_ memdaftarkan Hyunnie sebagai anaknya di dalam kartu keluarga kami. Menyandang marga Kim. Di samping juga karena orang tua Hyunnie sudah meninggal, jadi orang tuaku mengangkat Hyunnie sebagai anak mereka sekaligus adikku yang sangat aku sayangi.

Tanganku terasa bergetar saat aku mengarahkan ponsel sederhanaku untuk menghubungi _eomma_. Adikku Hyunnie hanya diam memandangiku yang nampak gelisah. Mungkin ia belum mengerti situasi saat ini.

Aku terus berusaha untuk menghubungi _eomma_ tapi beliau tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

'Oh Tuhan semoga _appa_ tidak apa-apa' batinku berkali-kali sambil terus berusaha menghubungi _eomma_.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ke rumah paman Shin untuk meminta bantuannya agar menjemput _eomma_ di tempat kerjanya.

Malam ini rasanya mataku berat sekali. Namun tidak dapat terpejam. Bagaimana tidak? _Appa_ku masuk ke rumah sakit sedangkan aku sekarang berada di rumah. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah untuk sementara sedangkan Hyunnie dia bawa karena rewel meminta ikut bersama _eomma_. Kalian tahu kalau Hyunnie sudah menangis, _koklea_ atau gendang telingamu akan pecah karena mendengar tangisannya.

Aku hanya bisa bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidur bermotif _hello kitty_ku. Pikiranku tertuju pada _appa_. Bahkan sedari tadi airmataku tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air bahnya. Kalian boleh menertawakanku karena aku menangis. Seorang _namja_ menangis tak henti-hentinya. Tapi ini fakta. Kalian tahu, sepertinya aku diberikan Tuhan kelebihan. Kelebihan berupa airmata. Walau aku _namja_, aku gampang sekali menitikan airmata. Bahkan saat tertawa airmataku akan tumpah seperti sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakasku dan ternyata sudah jam 3 pagi.

'ku harap cepat pagi' batinku dan aku mulai berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit tempat _appa_ku dirawat. Mengitarkan pandanganku menuju papan petunjuk yang di pasang setiap pojok atas sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang aku lalui.

Sepertinya ruang inap _appa_ cukup jauh. Karena sedari tadi aku berjalan belum juga menemukan ruangan _appa_. Sesekali aku bertanya kepada orang yang sibuk lalu lalang di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang aku lalui. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan dimana _appa_ku dirawat.

Ruangannya cukup besar dan luas. Di dalamnya ada 8 pasien yang dirawat, termasuk _appa_ku. Tidak terdapat sekat antara tempat tidur pasien satu dengan lainnya. Jadi semuanya terbuka. Kita bisa melihat siapa saja yang dirawat. Delapan tempat tidur pasien, yang disusun 4 berjajar dan berhadapan.

Tampak _eomma_ tengah menggendong Hyunnie dan bercakap-cakap dengan penunggu pasien yang berada persis di sebelah kanan tempat tidur _appa_. Sedangkan _appa_ sepertinya tengah beristirahat.

"ah Jae, kau datang?" Kata _eomma_ku saat menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku membungkuk kepada pasien serta penunggu lainnya yang satu ruangan dengan _appa_ku.

"_eomma_, _eottokhe_ _appa_?" Tanyaku pada _eomma_ku yang masih menggendong Hyunnie sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Hyunnie. Bisa aku tebak, Hyunnie pasti sedang rewel.

"masih belum tahu Jae, hari minggu _uisanim_ yang menangani _appa_mu sedang libur. Oh ya jaga _appa_mu _ne_, _eomma_ akan menidurkan Hyunnie" Ucap _eomma_ lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Hyun hwa menangis. Dan benar saja tepat saat _eomma_ keluar ruangan, aku mendengar jeritan Hyun hwa yang menangis.

'semoga saja di sini tidak ada yang mempunyai penyakit jantungan karena jeritan Hyun hwa yang bisa menggetarkan seluruh kaca rumah sakit ini' batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Aku duduk di tepian ranjang sebelah kanan tempat tidur _appa_ku. _Appa_ masih memejamkan matanya. Aku lihat keadaan _appa_ cukup membaik. Karena aku tidak melihat alat-alat berbahaya yang di pasang di tubuh _appa_ layaknya pasien dengan penyakit yang serius. Hanya ada infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri _appa_ dan ada tabung oksigen di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Itupun tidak digunakan. Itu menandakan bahwa pernapasan _appa_ baik-baik saja.

Aku meletakkan tas ransel di meja sebelah tempat tidur _appa_ yang berisi pakaian _appa_. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, _eomma_ mengirimiku sms agar membawakan pakaian ganti untuk _appa_. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan ini.

Dan...

'DEG'

Entah kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan saat aku melihat pasien sebelah kiri tempat tidur _appa_ku.

Seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Berkulit coklat tan, berahang tegas, berhidung mancung dan matanya aku belum bisa melihatnya karena dia terpejam. _Namja_ tersebut kelihatan sangat tinggi. Rambut hitam lurus dengan poni menyamping. Melihat dia tertidur saja aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa _namja_ tersebut sangat tampan.

Aku mencengkeram erat dada sebelah kiriku. Jantungku entah kenapa berdetak kencang hanya melihat _namja_ yang tengah tertidur pulas disamping kiriku.

'oh Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Bukankah yang sakit _appa_ku? Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan'

"Jae..."

"_omo_...eh _appa_ sudah sadar?" kataku sedikit berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja appa memanggilku.

"pelan-pelan anak bodoh...!" jawab appa sambil memukul kecil kepalaku.

"_appa_ hanya tertidur bukan pingsan" tambah appa lagi.

"isshhhh... sakit _appa_, _ne_ _ne_ _arrasseo_. _Appa_ _gwaenchana_?" tanyaku kepada appa sedikit khawatir.

"_gwaenchana_ Jae, hanya terkadang dada _appa_ masih sakit"

"apa _appa_ perlu sesuatu?" tanyaku lagi pada appa.

_Appa_ hanya menggeleng dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Appa memberiku kode agar aku tidak mengikutinya dan tetap diam di tempat. Rupanya appa ingin ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan ini.

Seperginya _appa_, sekali lagi aku menoleh ke samping kiriku. Dimana pasien namja tampan itu masih setia memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba bergerak mendekati ranjang _namja_ tampan itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menggeser tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap wajahnya lebih dekat. Oh Tuhan dia benar-benar tampan.

Aku terus mengamati wajah tampan yang masih setia terpejam sepuas mungkin. Namun, tiba-tiba namja tampan itu bergerak dan membuka matanya. Aku sempat terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahku. Untung saja dia tidak tahu jika tadi aku memandanginya.

Aku meliriknya sebentar dan terlihat dia tengah terbangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk sambil memegangi pelipisnya. Mungkin dia sedikit pusing.

"_cheogiyo_ kau bisa membantuku?" ucapnya yang melirikku.

Eh tunggu? Dia berbicara padaku? Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam tidak meresponnya. Aku terlalu terkejut.

"_Na_?" kataku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan telunjukku.

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawabanku.

Jantungku benar-benar berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. perlahan aku mendekatkan kursiku untuk mendekati ranjangnya.

"apa yang mesti aku lakukan untukmu ehmmm...Jung Yunho-_ssi_"

Aku melirik _nametag_ yang tertera dipinggiran ranjang pasien. Namanya Jung Yunho ternyata.

"Yunho saja, dan tolong kau bisa panggilkan perawat untukku?" ucapnya padaku.

Sepertinya dia merasa kesakitan. Keringat dingin mengucur jelas dipelipisnya. Padahal ini siang dan matahari di luar sangat terik.

"_Omoo_... infusmu habis Yunho, _chakkamanyo_..."

Aku segera berlari menuju ruang perawat setelah melihat infus Yunho yang habis. Bisa-bisanya tidak ada perawat yang memantau infus pasien kalo seperti ini kalo pasiennya _collaps_ bagaimana?

Untunganya saat aku ke ruang perawat masih ada perawat yang jaga sehingga infus Yunho langsung di ganti.

Aku juga melihat sang perawat menyuntikkan bahan lain kepada Yunho. aku juga tidak begitu mengerti cairan apa yang di suntikkan itu padanya. Yang aku tahu saat Yunho mendapatkan suntikkan itu dia sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"_gwaenchanayo_?" tanyaku saat sang perawat sudah selesai menyuntikkan cairan melalui selang infusnya.

"_neo_..."

"Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"ah Jaejoong-ah _gomawo_"

_Awal februari di musim dingin itu aku bertemu denganmu._

_Walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya._

_Tapi aku menyukainya, bukan menyukai pertemuan kita yang mungkin tidak romatis._

_Tapi aku tetap menyukainya. _

_Benar kata orang. Dibalik kesedihan pasti ada hikmahnya. _

_Seperti saat ini. Yunho. Jung Yunho_

_Aku ingin mengenalmu._

Terbang Bareng Changmin alias TBC~

FF baru nan gaje a

Random tag and comment please~

*bow from Apine Shim


End file.
